This invention is generally directed to a novel method for forming a paper product, such as an advertising brochure, a cover or the like, and to the product itself, which is commonly referred to in the industry as a "double gatefold". More particularly, the invention contemplates a paper product having perfect registration between front flaps formed by the novel method disclosed herein.
Conventionally, a "double gatefold" is a paper product which is formed by feeding a continuous roll of paper, referred to as a "web", through "in-line finishing" equipment which includes gate folders which fold each side marginal portion of the web towards the middle, i.e., a double gatefold. The final step required to produce the individual paper products is to transversely cut the web of gatefolded paper into the individual paper products which were contained in the web, one after another.
The folding steps form flaps, the inner edges of which are supposed to be near perfectly adjacent to each other when the folding steps are completed. It has been found, however, that when using the conventional folding method, perfect registration between the inner edges of the flaps is hard to achieve. Often times, the flap edges overlap each other, or a gap is formed between the flap edges. This, of course, causes problems with legibility of advertising copy which may be printed across the adjacent flaps and otherwise creates a non-commercially attractive product.
The novel method of the present invention presents a series of steps which results in a product of the type referred to as a "double gatefold", but one which has perfect registration between the flap edges. Other features and advantages will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification and upon viewing the accompanying drawings.